


Quietly

by BlushingPrincess (glittercyborgprincess)



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercyborgprincess/pseuds/BlushingPrincess
Summary: Naru gets bored when the Irregulars crowd his office once again. He instructs Mai: "Be quiet. Or They'll hear you."
Relationships: Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Quietly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On a Crowded Subway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395106) by [Manga_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_bird/pseuds/Manga_bird). 



> Normally I really like my Ace!Naru but *fans self* "On a Crowded Subway" just made me think: damn, I wanna do that, too! My apologies to Manga_Bird for so selfishly using aspects of their fic in mine. But SERIOUSLY!! Just reading Naru call Mai "Good Girl" was something I didn't know I needed in my life?????? So now I must use this all the time. *bows in forgiveness* 
> 
> You can place this fic here as something that happens after Manga_Bird's, but also in some alternate universe on my end. I put Mai in college because why not? Also apologies because I'm not experienced with this sort of writing. >///< This is also way OOC, but, like, it's PWP. What did you expect?
> 
> Okay, rambling over. Please enjoy!

“Mai, come with me.”

Mai looked up to Naru’s voice to find him departing their meeting circle and headed to her office. After all that work she took into getting him there in the first place, she was kind of miffed that he would bail out after a single cup of tea. Couldn’t he have just enjoyed their conversation? They weren’t on a case and Lin was out sick--there wasn’t anything they were really doing here anyway. She huffed to herself before pushing herself off the couch. Yasu and Bou-san offered condolences with their eyes but made no effort in getting her to stay. Mai sighed and followed her boss into his office.

No sooner than the door closed behind her, muffling the exuberant chatter of the Irregulars, Naru was pressed against her. His lips fell to the crook of her neck, grazing his teeth against her smooth skin as she moaned in surprise.

Mai nearly jumped from her skin. Her voice was half-shrill as she processed her sudden ravishment. He called her in… to kiss? “Nar--umph!” 

His hand shrouded her mouth and muffled her sequel as he clamped down against her lips. “Be quiet,” he whispered into her neck. “Or they’ll hear you.” 

_ Hear me...what?  _ Except the thought was forced from her head as Naru’s free hand trailed down her torso and brazenly pressed between her thighs. His hand stifled her surprised moan as he massaged her through the fabric of her mini skirt. Heat built between her thighs, and to Mai's humiliation, she found herself getting wet as Naru pawed at her.

_ Now?! What does he think he’s doing! We’re at work!  _ The last time they had been….the last time they had been intimate, they had been tucked in the crowded subway and since then they hadn’t done anything beyond stolen gropes when they worked cases. It had been weeks and yes, he had been infinitely kinder to her lately, and yes, he had even been taking her on casual dinners after work these days, but they hadn’t had any real conversations about their relationship. Instead, her nights were filled with masturbating while her mind desperately re-constructed their interaction on the subway. And now he was doing this?? He was insane!

She wriggled against his grasp, trying to break free, but her attempts only pushed her skirt up her waist with how he pressed her back into the door. Soon, his fingers were pressed into her underwear, rubbing firmly against the damp material. She moaned in spite of herself, the sound muffled against Naru’s grip.

“Lace?” he murmured, slipping a finger under the elastic. He rubbed a finger softly against her slick folds until he found her clit. He pressed down, a soft moan escaping her throat as he continued to massage her. “That’s a change from last time. Are you wearing these for me?” 

Her cheeks burned at the accusation. But it wasn’t like he was wrong. Since that day….she couldn’t stop thinking of the possibilities of any potential ‘next time.’ So, now, she was always prepared. She just never expected “next time” to be at work while her friends were 10 feet away!!

Naru increased the pressure on her clit and a groan caught in her throat as her toes curled. He spoke louder, his voice rough in her ear. “I asked: are you wearing these for me?”

“Mmmph,” she moaned against his hand, nodding quickly.

He smirked. So predictable. But it wasn't to say he wasn't pleased with her decision. He'd been aching to fuck her again since that incident on the subway. “Naughty,” he whispered. “Dressing up for your boss like you knew what was coming for you.” Her face warmed as he blew into her ear; her hips ground against his hand, trying to drag his finger down lower. Except he held her still and slipped another finger into her panties. He tweaked her clit, sending a shot of pleasure up her belly as she groaned. Mai’s back arched as her head flew back to rest against the door.

A high-pitched whimper climbed up her throat and she bucked her hips, pleading with him with her eyes.  _ Touch me! _ She tried to tell him with her eyes. “Nnn,” she groaned when his fingers slipped down to brush against her slick folds. 

“So wet,” he murmured, tracing her dripping entrance. She wriggled against his fingers, desperate for his inevitable penetration. Her breath came heavy from her nose as she stared at him. “You like this, huh?” He chuckled, dipping the tip of his finger into her core. Her eyes fluttered shut. “Being touched when anybody can hear you?”

Her eyes fluttered shut as the pressure built between her legs. He hadn’t even penetrated her, and she was already ready to burst.  _ Just shut up _ , she groaned. He was so talkative for a man who warned her to be quiet. But as she waited for the final shoe to drop, waiting for him to dive in, it never happened. She opened her eyes and found Naru’s face pushed against hers. Their noses bumped and she could feel his breath warm her cheeks. 

“I asked,” he hissed, “if you liked this?”

The look in his eyes, the hungry desperation, shook the frustration out of her. Suddenly, Mai’s only concern became making him happy with her. She nodded slowly. At her concession, he smiled and relief flooded his eyes. This may be his whim, but he did still wanted to please her. “Naughty girl,” he murmured appreciatively, punctuating his statement by slipping his two fingers inside her.

A strangled groan stuck in her throat and she clenched her thighs against his hand. His fingers curled inside her, massaging her walls as she ground against his hand. He chuckled as her eyes rolled back and he increased his pace until the slick squish of his hand darting in and out of her pussy filled the room, accompanied by Mai’s smothered moans.

She held her arms to her chest, losing herself to the incredible pressure between her legs. Naru spread his fingers inside her and Mai choked on the new sensation. The muffled sound of her friends’ conversation behind her mixed with Naru’s brutish treatment sent over the edge. Her toes curled in her shoes and she pressed her head back against the door as she rode his hand until her eyes squeezed shut. Her orgasm washed over her, drenching Naru’s hand with her cum as he curled his fingers.

Mai leaned against him, desperately trying to breathe through her nose as he continued to play with her over-sensitive clit. Obviously, he wasn’t done with her yet. And to be frank, she wasn’t either. She remembered the feel of his cock inside her and her insides twitched, aching for him; they still had things to do.

“I’ll let go if you promise to be quiet,” he murmured, tilting her head back up to meet her eyes. Naru was still relentlessly fingering her even as he spoke. She bounced on his hand, listening intently. “You don’t want your friends know that you’re letting your boss fuck you while they’re just outside.” 

Mai nodded, closing her eyes as Naru’s hand drifted away from her mouth. “Good girl,” he cooed, slipping a third finger into her pussy. She bit her lip; she forced a moan to stay buried in her throat as he filled her even more. His newly free hand roamed down to her panties, where his other hand was buried inside her. Like magic, in the time it took for his fingers to leave her warmth and plunge back in again, her panties were suddenly down at her knees.

He crouched down, still working between her legs, slipping her panties down until they fell to the ground with a damp plop. She watched, her hands pressed against her mouth to fight the moans threatening to bubble up her throat, as he moved her feet aside and slipped her panties into his pocket on his way back up.  _ What is he doing _ ?! 

Except thoughts of her panties disappeared as Naru’s free hand began to make quick work on the buttons of her blouse. He slid her shirt down her shoulders in record time, dipping his face to her heaving chest. “Lace,” he growled, nipping at her matching bra. She flushed at his underlying appreciation, watching as he used his teeth to yank the bra cup down under her breast. His free hand mirrored the actions of his mouth and soon both her breasts bounced free from their confines. Mai’s nipples tightened in the cool air of his office and she gasped at the sensation.

Naru groaned against her skin and latched on to her left breast, taking her nipple between his teeth. He repeated the demonstration on the other one, smiling against her skin as breathy pants escaped her lips.  _ More _ . He wanted more. 

Lifting her from the floor, he pressed her harder against the door. With a hand under her ass and a well-placed leg holding her up, he was able to grind himself against her thigh as his fingers continued their assault of her pussy. Naru groaned at the new friction, burying the sounds of his pleasure against her breast as he bit into her skin.

“Ah-Ahng,” she whimpered too loudly against her fingers as she felt him suck her chest. She was close, again. “Naru,  _ please _ .”

At her plea, he curled his fingers inside her, prompting her to tilt her head back in a silent scream as her pleasure rose to its tipping point. But the pressure between her legs ceased as Naru withdrew his fingers and shoved them into her open mouth.

Mai’s head flicked forward, confusion and frustration muddling her features as he denied her orgasm and filled her mouth with an unfamiliar texture. It wasn’t just his fingers that had made it into her mouth. He somehow included her panties, too. “Hnn?” Mai choked against the intrusion in her mouth as she tried to figure out  _ why _ . She looked at Naru with furrowed brows, brushing her tongue carefully against the damp lace. Her eyes fluttered shut; she could taste herself. 

He smiled wickedly, wriggling his fingers. “Someone’s been a naughty girl,” Naru whispered. “Do you want the whole office to know what’s happening?” He lowered her to the ground, letting the hand that supported her drift from her ass to drift across her slick lower lips. Her insides clenched. “What would you do if I opened that door right now?”

She tried to shake her head frantically but he buried his fingers back inside her at that exact moment. Choking on her moan, Mai clamped down on the intrusion in her mouth, forcing his fingers (and her panties) to sink further down her throat. Mai gagged, saliva dribbling down her chin as the lace scratched the back of her mouth. To her humiliation, the sensation of both her pussy and her throat being stretched out only made her wetter.

Naru chuckled as both her walls and her mouth clenched around his fingers. “Mai, Mai, Mai,” he admonished, pressing a kiss into her breast. His teeth grazed the skin around her nipple and she thrust her chest into his face. “Who knew you’d be so kinky?”

Her cheeks glowed red with his words, but the embarrassment wore off as his fingers shifted inside her. The pressure of her denied-orgasm returned in record time, sending a shot of pleasure up her spine as Naru expertly pressed both hands into her.

Slowly, carefully, Naru began to pull in and out of her holes. Three fingers curled inside her pussy with his thumb circling her clit and four fingers curled down her throat. He paced his movement, ensuring each of his thrusts was in sync as he pressed Mai firmly against his door. How much more pressure, he wondered, before the door broke from the stress? He continued his motions, smiling as her thighs held his hand in place and she kindly tilted her head back so he had a better angle down her throat. She choked prettily as his fingers traveled down her mouth, sending a rush of spit down her chin. Maybe next time it wouldn’t just be his fingers in her mouth, making her choke like this. 

Mai wriggled and moaned with Naru’s continued attack, her vision swimming with dots as pressure built between her legs. Who knew she’d enjoy being violated so thoroughly? Desperate for more stimulation, desperate for release, her hands trailed up her own body and started to fondle her exposed breasts. She tweaked her nipples and let out an anguished cry that was immediately smothered by Naru’s hand in her mouth. Her saliva pooled in her mouth as his fingers slid up and down her throat, moving in time with the fingers curled in her pussy.  _ So close!  _ Continuing to pull at her tender breasts, she frantically rode Naru’s hand.  _ Closer….closer….there! _

“Nnn!” She gurgled with her climax and a saliva drenched her chin as she bit Naru’s fingers. He didn’t even flinch as her teeth crushed his fingers, focusing instead on rubbing her clit as she came down from her orgasm. Mai collapsed like a rag doll against him, her head lobbing forward as he pulled both hands out of her. He stepped away from her with an amused chuckle as she gasped for breath.

Finally, she was free. His hand was drenched with her second orgasm and her spit dribbled down her chin with the invasion of his fingers (and her panties) gone. Heavy pants escaped her mouth as she tried to find her voice. “Thank--”

“Now, for the main event,” he interrupted nonchalantly, hoisting her back into the air, spreading her legs with his sticky fingers so her knees pushed against the door and her feet dangled down. From this angle, he could see every inch of her dripping pink pussy. His erection twitched at the sight. 

_ He wasn’t done?!?  _ In the time it took for her to catch her breath and find herself back in the air, his pants were undone with his cock pointed toward her. He already wore a condom--magically prepared as if he knew since the day started that he would take her in his office with everybody in the other room. She groaned, hating that she felt herself drip with need as he pressed himself against her. 

Achingly slow, he slid his length against her slick lips, grinning as she bucked wildly beneath him. Her stomach fluttered as he moved his hips--even after all that she’d already been through--she still wanted more.  _ How? _ Her body and mouth ached and the whole room smelled like sex. “Ask nicely,” he teased. 

“P--Please,” she whispered, barely audible as she strained to close the space between them. Was he really going to make her beg? What happened to “quietly”?

He snorted, pressing his lips against her chest. “Please, what?” he asked, swirling his tongue across her skin.

She whimpered at his breathy question. “Please….Na--Naru.”

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. His nose rubbed against her nipple, sending a shot of pleasure straight down to her core. “What do you want me to do, Mai?”

“Please,” she begged quietly. Her heart beat erratically in her chest as she tried to grind herself against his erection. But at the angle he held her, with her legs spread so lewdly, it was impossible to find release. “Please,” she whispered frantically, “fuck me.”

“Louder.” He bit down on her breast, causing her to squeak as she desperately thrust her hips. A quiet thrill fluttered in her tummy at the suggestion. A peal of laughter could be heard from the other room and she knew if she was too loud, they would all know. Mai was half-tempted to scream her request. _What was this man doing to her?_

“Fuck me,” she repeated, only a touch louder. Naru chuckled against her skin. She swallowed hard, her eyes rolling back as he poised his tip at her entrance. 

“ _ Louder,”  _ he gritted. One of his hands travelled down to play idly with her clit as he awaited her reply. Because, inevitably, she would submit. She always did.

“Naru, _please_ _fuck me_ ,” she said, her strained voice filling the room at a regular volume. There was no way any of her friends should be able to hear her request--not unless their ears were pressed against the door, listening.

He smiled, bringing his face to hers. “Good girl,” he praised, capturing her lips as he sunk into her with a single thrust. Mai moaned into his mouth, her legs instinctively wrapping around his ass he began to beat a steady rhythm against her hips. She’d already forgotten how good it felt to have the real thing buried deep inside her; if only they could stay like this forever.

Naru drew away from her mouth and he found himself back at her chest, burning his moans into her skin as he made a game of how many marks he could brand across her breasts. Mai used one hand to keep his head buried against her and the other to bite down on as she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. “So close,” she groaned.

He looked up to her and smirked, pulling up to kiss her again. “So sensitive,” he teased into her ear, punctuating his snark with a full plunge into her pussy. She groaned with the impact and buried her face in the crook of Naru’s neck as he pounded into her.  _ So full _ , she added weakly in her head. 

Her nails dug into his shirt and she bit down on his shoulder as another orgasm ripped through her. He wasn’t finished and continued pressing into her, even as her walls contracted around him. She screamed silently into his shirt, closing her eyes as the room began to spin. 

“Dirty girl,” he groaned into her hair. “Who gets off so many times when her friends are so close?”

She dug her heels into his ass and forced their hips closer together until he bottomed out inside her. Her pussy ached with her boss’s consistent abuse, his thumb circling her clit even as she came down from her third climax of the afternoon. Already, the pressure between her legs was building again into an unbearable tightness.

“The kind,” she panted, “that has a boss who only likes to fuck her in public.” 

Her accusation shut him up, but it didn’t slow him down. Instead, Naru focused his energy on increasing his thrusts until the sounds of their skin slapping were the only thing either of them could focus on as both their orgasms drew near. 

Naru captured her lips one last time, swallowing her cry in his mouth as his hips ground into hers. He groaned with her, their orgasms peaking together as she pressed him deeper inside her.

They panted, pressing their foreheads together as they came down from their high. Her feet dropped from his ass to hang limply in the air. His thrusts slowed before stopping completely. Exhaustion finally won.

She slid down the door as Naru brought her back to the ground, her legs turning to jelly beneath. Naru pulled out and slipped his condom off, tying it before throwing it in the general direction of the trash can beside his desk. Her cum pooled on his carpet, sinking into the fibers as she fought to control her breathing. It must be a sight, she realized, to look into the room at this moment. Naru had already recomposed himself and tucked himself back into his pants. The damp spot where she bit his shoulder was covered with his jacket. Fully dressed and probably already ready to get back to work.

But Mai ruined the illusion, with her skirt still hiked up her naked waist and shirt pulled open to reveal where Naru had yanked her bra down. Several hickeys branded her chest, her saliva making her skin shine obscenely in the low light of his office. Her boss was professional; she looked like the aftermath of a porn shoot.

She sighed and pushed herself up. She really needed to make herself appropriate again if she had any chance of walking out of the room without her friends realizing what kind of debauchery went on behind closed doors. Mai got to work, finding her discarded panties and sliding them back up her legs. They were uncomfortably damp after spending time in her mouth, but she’d have to deal with it until she got home. Next, she pulled her bra back up over her breasts, huffing at the bites Naru left scattered across her chest. He was lucky she was more into skirts than low-cut tops.

“Hold on,” he breathed, grabbing her wrist as she tried to close her top. She stilled with his contact and held her breath.  _ Was he going to….go for another round _ ? But instead of heated touches, she was surprised to feel a brush of cold against her cheek as she stared her boss in the eye. A wet wipe. He must have them available in the same magical pocket he carries his condoms in she decided with an amused huff. 

Naru made quick work of wiping away the spit and cum he left trailed over her chest and face--taking care to make sure he didn’t leave any trace of their extracurricular activities for her friends to see. It wouldn’t be amusing for him or her for their game to end because he was messy in his clean-up. Besides, he was sure Mai didn’t want to leave an impression like this on her college classmates, which was why most of his attacks covered her chest and not her neck. School kids of all ages were vicious, he remembered that well enough.

Discarding the soiled wet wipe, he kissed the hickey forming at the top of her bra cup gently, before pulling her shirt closed. She gasped softly, looking up to Naru with surprise as he quickly fixed up the buttons on her blouse. “Nar--” He cut her off with a quick kiss on her mouth. Her fingers brushed her lips. A blush flushed across her cheeks as he kept his face close to hers. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stepped back to assess their situation. 

_ All better _ , his face seemed to say. She smiled with appreciation, holding her arms tight to her chest as she stared at him. Sure, he was rough and practically brutish with how he dominated her. But she knew, under all of that, he cared for her. Otherwise….why deal with cleaning her up? Or kissing her gently? The sex was mindblowing but she treasured these moments the most.

“Mai,” he started, breaking their comfortable silence with a smug smirk. "Tea." Watching her face go red over simple teasing was really worth it after watching her face contort with pleasure. Besides, after all that work, he was definitely feeling a bit parched.

And really, after all this, Mai couldn’t help herself. Frustration bubbled in her belly, replacing all the admiration she had been feeling. “You jerk!” she shouted, turning away from his cocky grin.  _ Of course, even after all this, I’m back to being his tea slave! _ She huffed, trying to avoid eye contact with her juices that still glistened on the door and on the floor as she made her way out. 

When Mai opened the door, the sound of the Irregulars chatting as normal twisted her chest. Nobody turned at her re-entry.  _ They didn’t even notice _ ! She didn’t know if she was pleased or annoyed. She stormed out from Naru’s office and headed straight for the kitchenette in spite of her anger. After sex like that, he could have asked her to walk outside naked and she probably would have done it. 

Well, probably not. But she would have considered it!

“Oh ho ho, what did the big boss say to get you all riled up like that?” Yasuhara, as observant as he was, noticed Mai’s re-appearance a moment later. He smirked at how flustered his best friend was; their boss always found new ways to upset Mai even after working together for years.

Her face burned brighter, thinking of all the ways Naru "riled her up" in his office. But she knew that was not what Yasu was asking. “Oh, it’s, um, stupid.” She bit her lip, trying to laugh. “Nothing important.”

“C’mon, Mai-chan~, we haven’t had any good boss drama in weeks!” He didn’t stand down, rising from his spot on the couch. The others agreed with him, egging Mai to elaborate. Ayako joined in, asking what new abuse Naru delivered this time, and Mai's cheeks burned even more (if that was possible) at the implication. “Stupid or not, you need to shareeee,” Yasuhara whined.

“I was trying to have her _come_ around to a new training technique for her abilities,” Naru called over the chaos of the waiting room. Mai stiffened as the room turned their attention to Naru standing in his doorframe. Mai’s blush worsened.  _ How can he be so calm _ ?!  _ When we just??  _ “But I quickly learned she doesn’t have the discipline to keep her mouth shut for it to be effective.”

His eyes darted to Mai as he continued, his eyes glittering with amusement even as the rest of his face remained impassive. She shuddered at the teasing innuendo lying beneath his words, remembering the feel of his fingers down her throat. It’s like he was asking someone to call him out for it. “Perhaps with a little more practice, we can _nail_ her abilities down.” Mai’s heart fluttered with the insinuation. She got the feeling that her boss wasn’t done testing her ability to fuck him quietly with others nearby. It was impossible to tell if she was annoyed….or excited.

He turned to the Irregulars. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe I’ve made it clear that my office is not a coffee shop. If there’s no proposed cases to speak of, I ask that you make yourself scarce.”

“Naru-bou just wants to hog Mai, all to himself,” Bou whined, packing up his bag. The others murmured in agreement, but made no argument against the man in charge. They packed up quietly and called their goodbyes across the room as they departed the office. Pretty soon, the office was empty. Quiet. And given the time, Mai knew they probably wouldn’t have any interruptions for the duration of the night. The office closed in less than an hour.

Mai turned to Naru, her body aflame. _Now_ would have been the perfect time for an office affair. “I went through all that and you were just going to kick them out after?” She stomped her foot indignantly. “Couldn’t you have, I don’t know, waited?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” He grinned and crossed the office to approach her. Heart pounding in her chest, she backed away from the devious man in front of her. 

“Besides, I kicked them out for your sake,” he drawled, caging Mai in against her desk. She shivered at his closeness, damning the heat building between her thighs again. He ran a hand against the inside of her thigh and left a trail of goosebumps in its wake. His hand trailed up, teasing the hem of her skirt before rising to find her lips. He dipped his finger into her mouth and the taste of herself surprised her. Mai looked down and found cum dribbling down her leg--right in plain sight.  _ Anyone could have seen that _ ! She blushed as he continued. “We need to get you properly cleaned up.”


End file.
